


Welcome to Deep Space Nine

by Slant



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Historical preservation, Tourism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: The Deep Space Nine guide book tells you everything you need to know about the fascinating history of this disputed station. Set after "Civil Defense".Slight AU in that people are /aware/ that DS9 is trying to kill them all the time. Canon-compliant in that they don't seem to mind much.





	

Built by Bajoran slave labour between 2346 and 2351 and named Terok Nor, the space station now know as Deep Space Nine has been ran by the Federation of Planets on behalf of the Bajoran Provisional Government since 2369.

Many fascinating artefacts remain from the earlier period, retained partly from cost-consciousness on the part of the perennially cash-strapped Provisional Government, and partly due to humanity's high regard of historical preservation*. The finest such artefact, which greats all visitors to the station, is a recording of Gul Dukat threatening to gas you if you rebel against your Cardassian overseers. This recording greeted tens of thousands of arrivals to Deep Space Nine while it was an ore-processing and penal servitude facility. It is played on the original screen, with the addition of a small plaque and is still linked to the counter-insurgency computer, allowing the nature of the threats to change according to events on the station. This machine is now broadly harmless as the gas cylinders and station self-destruct were disconnected following renovations to the ore-processing facility in 2371.

*Human history, at least in as far as surviving original artefacts is concerned, begins in 2053. Records and copies surviving from before that time are patchy at best. 

While the "welcome" recording is one of the finest things of its kind on the station, well deserving of its grade II* listed status, you should also be on the look out for small plaques discretely tucked behind lighting units and at the back of food replicators, recording the standard-issue pervasive surveillance device that used to be there. Many quarters also have better hidden plaques celebrating an Obsidian Order targeted surveillance device.


End file.
